What If
by Hawk wing
Summary: what if Neji was taken from Konoha right after he was born, instead of growing up there, and now he's trapped in a place he'd do anything to leave from? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Okay, i thought my last idea was weird, well this is the weirdest yet. This lil bunny has been hoping around in my head long before i typed up In a Cat's Body. It's been patiently stubborn and so i finally decided to type it up, even if it was weird. I was gonna give the idea up for adoption, but i liked it too much lmao.

Ok, since Neji hasn't lived in Konoha in this, there is some minor changes. So minor that everything is the same except Naruto did not fight the Hyuuga in the chuunin exams (you can put him up against any one u want lol) Lee considers Sasuke his rival (even though he still left for Orochimaru) there is an OC in team Gai if we ever meet up with that team, and there is no Hyuuga Prodigy.

o yea a **warning** to thee on my writing: my begining 2 chapters tend to be slow in all my long stories (just read my other 3 i have if you want proof lmao) but trust me they do pick up a lot after those 2 chapters... To those who are also reading In a Cat's Body and Frozen Chakra: Yes i'm still writing on those!! i will not just end them there so don't worry... updates are still a week apart on them because of those freakin writer's blocks

Warnings: Neji is going to be OOC (duh) and if you think Yamato is OOC, Gomen!! it's been a while since i read the chapters where we see a lot of Yamato lol

FYI: takes place during shippuuden (You: duh you mentioned Yamato-san ... Me: i still say this cuz there are those that might be confused still lol)

disclaimer: I don't own naruto now (but i'll own many other characters **:smirks:** j/k j/k lmao me don't own anything to do with Naruto)

o yea this (xx) means a break a.k.a. it also means a lil later on in the story... u kno like in books theres an extra space after a paragraph?

* * *

She looked down into the small cradle. The newborn child was sound asleep. The woman glanced out at the dark night. There was a storm brewing so that'll help her escape even more. Her husband was out on a mission so there was no need to worry about slipping past him. She gently reached into the cradle and picked up the sleeping boy and put him securely in the sling wrapped diagonally across her body.

When the boy was snug against her, she looked down at him and whispered, "I'm not going to let you be trapped in the main clan's ways. You'll be free of that mark and the job of all branch families."

The woman left a note on the cradle pillow saying almost the same thing she just told the boy. She picked up her small bag and left quietly. No one knew, heard, or saw her leave. No one would ever be able to do that anymore because she never returned to that village again.

xx

Naruto and Sakura walked quietly beside Yamato, Kakashi, and Sai. They were in the largest port city of the Fire Country because of a rumor of Sasuke being there, but nothing was found of him. Yamato and Kakashi looked at the glum blonde and kunoichi.

"Kakashi-san, may I stop in this store to get more ink?" Sai asked.

The white-haired jounin shrugged. "Sure."

They all stopped as the quiet boy walked into the store. Naruto and Sakura were still gloomy and down. The two jounin didn't know what to say to cheer them up.

"You really should go! At least go look at him," a girl said to her friend beside her.

They were walking towards the Konoha shinobi. The two shinobi teens looked at the girls out of boredom yet Kakashi and Yamato ignored them.

"Nah, why should I?" her friend asked.

"Because he looks like a ninja and he's way hot," the other replied.

The two were getting closer to the group, yet didn't lower their voices and didn't look at them.

"Why in the world would a ninja be working at a brothel?"

"I don't know, but you should really see him! He's called Tsuki at the place."

"And how would you know?" the second girl asked her friend as she raised an eyebrow at her.

The first girl blushed slightly. "I didn't do anything! I was just cutting through there as a short cut and I saw him. I've talked to him twice already. His voice is really deep, his skin is pale, and you could've swore he was a part of a noble family."

Her friend laughed. "Right, and I'm the Hokage. It sounds like you just fell for another "hot" guy again."

"No seriously," the girl kept trying to convince her friend to see the guy as they continued to walk away. The four shinobi watched them go.

"Deep voice, pale skin, noble family?" Sakura repeated.

"You don't think…?" Naruto trailed off.

"Nah, Sasuke-kun wouldn't steep that low," Sakura said.

"True, but it's worth checking into just to make sure, right?" the blonde asked.

Both teens looked up at their jounin. Kakashi and Yamato exchanged looks then sighed.

"I guess we can go check it out," Yamato said.

"Check what out?" Sai asked as they came back.

"We heard another rumor, but it sounds too strange to be true, but we're going to check it out anyway," Naruto answered.

"Oh," was all Sai said.

xx

They all were walking down a long street with brothels and pubs on both sides. Naruto and Sai were looking around innocently while Sakura hid behind a small blush and the jounin were looking down with a look that said "I don't really want to be here right now". The girls standing on the street saw them and some hid small laughs behind hands. Many were looking at Kakashi and Naruto, even though Naruto didn't get what the looks meant.

"Can we please just get out of here," Sakura mumbled in irritation.

"But we still haven't seen the guy those girls were talking about," Naruto complained.

The few women standing near them heard and some laughed while others looked a bit in shock.

"Naruto," Sakura growled in anger, "he's probably busy."

Naruto looked in confusion at her. "Busy doing what?"

Yamato and Sakura blushed. Kakashi just sighed and zoned out his stupid student again.

"You…are so…stupid," Sakura growled quietly. She was trying to control her anger so as to not attract attention to them here.

Naruto to a step back in fear of her anger. "Really, Sakura-chan, I don't know what you're talking about."

Sakura looked up angrily then stopped and her face relaxed as she looked over the blonde's shoulder. "Hey, isn't that the guy those girls were talking about?" (A/N: talk about a mood swing eh?)

Everyone looked in the direction she was looking. A teenage boy was watching them lazily. Kakashi and Yamato's eyes widened when they saw his eyes.

"He has eyes just like Hinata-chan," Naruto stated.

The boy closed his eyes and went back to leaning against his hand. His long dark hair shifted and fell on to the floor behind him as he laid back down on his side.

"I wonder what his name is. I'm going to go ask."

Before Sakura could stop him, Naruto had already gone over to the bars the boy was behind.

"Hey, long hair."

The boy looked up lazily.

"What's your name?" Naruto continued.

The few other people behind the bars, mainly guys, hid a smile behind a hand. They knew that their "comrade" always got more guys than they did.

"Tsuki," the boy replied quietly.

"Tsuki?" Naruto said in confusion. "No you retard! I meant your real name!"

The boy's eyes hardened, but he didn't move. "And why do you want to know my real name?"

"Because your eyes are exactly like a person's I know."

The boy got up and started walking away, his loose yukata almost falling off his shoulders. "My name is of no importance to those from Konoha."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Were you a ninja?"

The boy stopped at the doorway and glared back at the blonde, "No." He disappeared behind the cloth.

Naruto stood there for a second then returned to his friends.

"What did you say to piss him off, Naruto!" Sakura growled angrily again.

"Nothing, I just asked him his name and he said his "name is of no importance to those from Konoha"."

The two jounin exchanged glances once more.

"Why would he say that?" Sakura said in curiosity.

"Unless he's the one," Kakashi answered.

The teens looked in confusion at him.

"Let's go somewhere quiet before we explain," Kakashi said.

xx

"So what did you mean by what you said, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked back at the hotel.

Everyone was sitting in the two jounins' room.

"About 17 years ago a Hyuuga woman disappeared from the Hyuuga compound with her newborn son. All she left was a note saying she didn't want her son to be trapped in the laws and ways of the clan. No one has been able to find her because she left right before a major storm so all tracks of her disappeared. We've all been told to keep an eye out for her or her son. That boy just may be the missing child," Kakashi answered.

"We should report this immediately to the Hokage while a few of us stay behind to get information on the boy," Yamato said.

"I agree. I'll take Sai back with me and report this," Kakashi replied. He looked at the quiet teen who nodded back in agreement.

* * *

weird idea huh? told ya it was a strange one lmao there will be NO sexual scenes in this story. i do NOT like writing those so don't ask me to turn this into one.


	2. Chapter 2

eh if ur still reading this u get a cookie **:grins broadly:**

disclaimer: i wlil nveer own Nturao

* * *

The three who remained behind had been snooping around all day. The first place that they had stopped at was the "house" that they found the boy at. This time Yamato was the one to go ask questions while the other two remained outside. Yamato couldn't ask the boy anything because he was busy and the owner was out on a business trip so he couldn't ask that person either. After all their searching, the only info they got was that the boy didn't live in the "house" anymore and he only showed up on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.

Sighing for the 5 millionth time that evening, Naruto lagged behind the other two. "I'm really hungry and this search was pointless."

"Oh will you shut up, Naruto?" Sakura was loosing her patience.

Naruto did shut up, for once. Sakura was really short tempered today and he liked his head the way it was right now.

"It's really strange that no one has seen another white eyed person and that not much is known about that boy," Sakura said.

"They probably kept their heads down for a long time or something happened to the mother for him to end up where he is now," Yamato answered.

"If they kept their heads down, then shouldn't we be checking a small, barely known store?" Naruto asked.

"That's so cliché Naruto," Sakura answered.

"But it's better than going around asking large work places if they've seen people like the Hyuugas. Besides, old man Ichiraku hears a lot of gossip and he's just a small ramen stand owner."

"That gets a lot of business," Sakura replied.

"Aw c'mon Sakura-chan. It's worth a try."

She sighed.

I am not wanting to put up with this tonight. I've got a headache going and everything, the kunoichi thought to herself.

"Fine, but you better shut up for the rest of the night."

Naruto chuckled. "Ok."

They turned into a small side street and looked for a shop. At the end of the street where it opened out onto another busy street, there was a shop that was in the corner, selling different paintings. All of them walked in and Yamato went up to the owner for a casual conversation to see if he's seen any white eyes. Naruto and Sakura wandered around. Many different artists' works were in the shop, but the two didn't recognize any of the seals on the paintings. Sakura wandered towards a corner were wall scrolls were hanging. Yamato finished his conversation and walked over towards the blonde.

"Nothing," he whispered.

"Excuse me," Sakura said walking up to the owner. "Do you have any more paintings by this artist?" She held out a wall scroll that had a waterfall scene painted on it.

The older man smiled. "This art work is quite beautiful, isn't it? I have a few more paintings left, but I should be receiving another batch from this artist soon."

The man walked around his counter and led Sakura to another wall where stacks of paintings on the thicker paper were. He bent down and picked up the last sheets of a couple stacks and one from a tall stack and handed them to Sakura. Yamato and Naruto looked over her shoulder at them. There were 3 of them. One was another water scene, with koi floating in it with a lily or two along the edges. Another was a sakura tree and underneath were wide ranges of color representing a flower field the best it could with the painting style. The last painting was the simplest. It was a lone purple flower with the green stem and leaves around it. The plant was slightly obscuring a shuriken.

The man pointed at the last picture. "I don't fully understand why the artist paints this a lot. I even asked the person but they just smiled that faint smile you barely see and said that it was a memory they never wanted to forget. Tell ya what, you buy these two pictures and I'll give you the purple flower one for free."

Sakura looked up. "Really?"

The man nodded.

The kunoichi smiled. "Done."

Yamato and the teens walked out of the shop, Sakura happily looking at her good buy. The man had even put a discount on the wall scroll painted by the same artist.

"Did you notice he never said what gender that artist was?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Yamato answered.

Naruto's stomach growled. "Can we eat now?" he whined.

Yamato laughed. "I guess."

xx

Since this was the boy's day off from the "house", they all searched around town trying to catch a glimpse of him. There was nothing. Naruto even searched amongst the docks and came back to the others smelling badly like rotten fish. Sakura threatened him to take a shower immediately or he'd be looking like a dead fish. Kakashi and Sai were only gone for one day and weren't expected to come back for another few days.

After Naruto was clean and his stomach was full, they sat down trying to figure out how to get to the boy.

"Maybe we could get him away from that place for a little bit?" the blonde suggested.

"I doubt it," Yamato answered.

"What if we asked the owner?" Naruto continued.

"I don't think the owner will allow a chance to get money go by so easily," Yamato answered again.

"What if someone went to see him instead?" Sakura asked.

"We'd have to pay but… that might work," Yamato replied. "But, you'll have to be the one to go talk to him."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "I'm not going in that place! Make Naruto, he has his stupid jutsu."

"Naruto's jutsu might be seen through. If the boy really is a Hyuuga then he'll be smart enough to tell that it is Naruto, even without much training."

"So, he already recognizes me since I am the one that pointed him out."

"But you didn't make him angry," Yamato replied.

"Why don't you go?" she still argued.

"Because I don't act like a girl and I said so, that's why," Yamato said threateningly in his weird, scary way.

Sakura glared at him, "Fine."

xx

Sakura walked down the street in the afternoon of the next day. She wore somewhat nicer clothes, but none that stood out. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the "house", putting on a fake smile.

"Welcome, we don't get many customers around this time of the day," an older woman greeted.

Sakura's smile broadened. "I'm here on visiting reasons and my friend back home told me about a certain worker of yours that I should meet before I leave. Is there any chance he's available?"

The older woman smiled. "Tell me his name and I'll see."

"I believe she said it was Tsuki."

"Ah, a nice one he is." The woman looked down at a book still smiling. "You're in luck, one of the reservations had been cancelled. He'll be free in 15 minutes, if you don't mind the wait?"

"Of course not," Sakura replied. She sat in one of the few chairs that were in the little greeting area.

She sat there for 15 minutes when the older lady came back, "If you still wish to be with Tsuki, it'll be 350 pieces."

Sakura smiled and dug out her wallet while screaming inside, 350 pieces! Yamato-san and Naruto owe me big for this.

The kunoichi handed the money to the woman and she was led up some stairs to a room. As the lady left, Sakura entered the room and shut the door behind her, leaning against it. The room was a light blue with no windows. Laying on the large bed in a loose, cream yukata was the pale eyed boy. He was looking at her through half lidded eyes emotionlessly.

Sakura took a deep breath and let it out saying; "I'm only here to ask questions, no more."

The boy closed his eyes and mumbled, "Whatever."

Sakura went over to the bed and sat on the floor near it. She didn't even want to touch the bed.

The boy looked at her through cracked eyes and he smirked. "You're still a virgin aren't you?"

Blush dusted Sakura's cheeks, "And if I am, what are you going to do about it?"

He saw the defiant look in her eyes and let out a small snort of laughter, "Absolutely nothing, unless you want me to."

Her face got redder and the boy smirked again.

Sakura shifted a little uncomfortably on the floor and asked, "Why are your eyes white like that?"

* * *

boooooorrrrriiiinnnnggggg so onto the next chappie


	3. Chapter 3

if ur still reading u get a large chocolate cake with triple chocolate fudge frosting

:sid naruto, own me don't

* * *

The boy sighed, "I was born like this."

"Do you know who your parents were?"

She didn't ask how I could see like everyone else does, he thought to himself.

"I only knew my mom."

"Do you know where your mom was from?"

"No."

"How did you recognize that my friend was from Konoha?"

"I've known the symbol on those hitai-ate's for as long as I could remember."

He said hitai-ate along with recognizing the symbol, he could be the missing Hyuuga child, Sakura thought to herself.

"Who taught you that symbol?" she asked.

He looked at her like she was stupid. "Everyone in this country recognizes the hitai-ates of their own country's ninja."

"Oh, that's right," Sakura said with a laugh.

Wrong-o, not many normal people can recognize a hitai-ate's mark, she thought to herself.

"Why are you and your friends asking about me around town?" his deep voice broke her thoughts.

"Because you have the white eyes of one of the clans of Konoha's shinobi."

"Uh-huh," he replied skeptically. "And what would you or that clan of yours do to me if I was of that lineage?"

"Well, I don't really know what the clan would do, but I would bring you back to our village and they should accept you as a member."

"Ri-ight. I don't believe that shit." He closed his eyes again.

Sakura stared at him. After a little bit she asked her next question, "Why don't you tell us your name?"

"I already told that blonde boy, my name is of no importance to those from Konoha."

"Then to whom is it important?"

He remained silent. Sakura stared calmly at him from the floor. The minutes dragged on. Sakura's patience was wearing thin again, but she remained silent. She glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that she had only been in here for about 10 minutes. There were 50 minutes left.

"Well?" she finally asked.

He didn't stir.

"I know you're not asleep." Not really, she added to herself.

He still didn't respond. Sakura stood up and leaned near him. His skin really was pale. She listened closely to his breathing. It was deep, slow, and calm. Exactly how a sleeping person's should be. She looked up at the clock. There was still 46 minutes till her time was up with him. She let out a sigh then froze, her breath had hit the boy's bare skin and he moved. Sakura took a step back as he rubbed his eyes.

"Were you asleep?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Oops, sorry I woke you up."

He ignored her leaving his hand over his face.

"So, if you never knew your dad, then where's your mom?"

"Dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up," Sakura mumbled.

She stood there as the time ticked on. He remained lying on the bed with his hand over his face, but he didn't fall asleep again.

"So, is there another reason why you won't tell us your name?"

"I don't need to explain every little detail about my life to the likes of you."

Sakura bristled.

"Just leave me alone and never come back here again. I want nothing to do with any types of ninjas."

Sakura snapped. "What do you know about ninjas?! You told Naruto that you weren't a ninja yet here you are hating us while we're trying to offer you a new life!"

He stared at her coldly, calmly, "If I wasn't a part of your special clans' lineage, then I'd be stuck here. If I was, I would be trapped in another fate that would be just as hellish."

"How do you know if we'll leave you here or not?"

"Easy, in order for me to be free of this place I need to be bought from the owner. I doubt you and your little buddies could afford such a cost. Besides, you're not going around saving everyone trapped on this street."

Sakura stared at his emotionless, white eyes. He was right after all. They weren't saving everyone on this street so why should she promise it to only him when there are others that are in more of a need to get away. She looked down at the floor.

"Thought so," he mumbled. "You've been here long enough, leave."

She looked sadly at him then left.

xx

Sakura walked into the hotel room.

"Well? What did you find out?" Naruto asked eagerly.

The kunoichi sighed and sat on the bed. "Nothing much. He never knew his dad, his mom's dead, he's familiar with the Konohagakure, and he mentioned that if he was from the Hyuuga clan like we're saying, then he'd be stuck in a hellish fate if he went back to Konoha."

"Hellish fate? What does he mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"It's not really a "hellish fate", but those born in the branch family of the Hyuuga clan have a curse mark placed upon them and are supposed to guard those of the main family," Yamato explained.

"Curse mark?" Naruto was stunned.

"You could call it that. It seals their byakugan when they die and also can cause them pain if a main branch member formed a certain seal. That woman that disappeared all those years ago wasn't too happy with the way things were done in the clan and we believe that she didn't want her son to be cursed. Since he called it a hellish fate, it all the more proves that he is most likely the missing child."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Sakura asked.

"Wait for a member of the Hyuuga clan to come and make sure it is the boy. Until then we continue to gain info on him."

"You didn't get his name, did you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

The girl shook her head.

"There's really no need anymore," Yamato said. "If it is the missing boy, then his name is Hyuuga, Neji, and he is the nephew of the head of the clan."

"So, that means he's Hinata-chan's cousin?" Naruto asked. (A/N: bravo, we have a genius lmao)

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Of course it does you moron."

xx

Naruto wandered through the forest. They were still trying to get info on the boy, but since not much could be found, the two teens were allowed the rest of the day off. He jumped up into a tree and lazily jumped from branch to branch. When he came towards a small path he followed it curiously. It soon led to a clearing where a small field of flowers grew. Naruto stopped and looked around. Sitting not far from him was a person. At first Naruto thought it was a girl because their hair was loose and covering their face, but then he realized it was a boy. He then recognized him as Neji. He had a notebook in his hand and seemed to be drawing. Naruto quietly jumped from branch to branch closer.

When only 3 trees separated them Neji spoke up, "What do you want?"

Naruto stared in shock, but jumped down. "I was just passing by and I saw you sitting here. What are you drawing?"

"Nothing," the boy answered without looking up.

"How did you know I was there?"

"I saw you."

Naruto was even more shocked. "But your hair is in the way. How did you see me?"

"I just did."

Naruto pouted stubbornly at him. "Liar."

"Think whatever you like," the other replied, still not looking up nor moving his hair.

Naruto was a little irritated, but then saw what he was drawing, somewhat. It was a bridge over a small creek.

Wait, I passed a bridge that looked just like that not too long ago, he thought to himself.

"That's a cool looking bridge. How can you draw something so detailed without seeing it?"

"I just can."

"Ugh, lucky. I can't even draw a good stick figure."

Neji didn't reply.

Naruto shifted a little uncomfortably in the silence. Out of boredom he stretched his senses out and he felt a large amount of chakra coming from the boy. Although he was shocked once again, he kept his facial features calm. Neji stopped drawing, his pencil poised over the paper. Naruto watched as he remained like that for a few more seconds, then he dated the paper with today's date.

"You done drawing that already?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"Can I see?" Naruto asked as he started to close the book.

Neji paused and seemed to be staring at the picture, after a few seconds he stood up and handed the book to Naruto. While the blonde looked at the drawing, Neji put his hair back in a really low pony.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "This is the best I've ever seen something drawn!"

And it's the same exact bridge that I passed, he added to himself.

He looked up at Neji as he handed the book back; "You're really good."

The taller boy shrugged.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I'm really sorry for the other day, when I was rude to you."

Neji looked at him in shock then said, "It's nothing. I'm used to it."

"Still, I'm sorry."

Neji shook his head and started to leave.

"Hey, where you going?"

"Somewhere else," he replied.

"Can I come?"

Neji stopped where he was and stood still for a few seconds.

"I promise I won't tell anyone anything and that I'll be good," Naruto added.

Neji stared at him over his shoulder. Naruto kept eye contact and remained relaxed. After a little bit the older teen sighed and continued walking. "Fine."

Naruto smiled and ran over to him so he was walking beside him. "I swear I won't tell anyone where we're going."

Neji glanced at him.

They walked in silence for a little while along another little path in the forest.

"So, do you go to that field often?" Naruto asked.

"Sometimes."

"What do you do there? Just draw?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you ever say a lot?"

"Sometimes."

Naruto laughed and out of the corner of his eye he saw a small smile on the older teen's lips. The path became clearer and when Naruto looked ahead he saw a small cabin.

"Is that where you live?"

Neji nodded.

"All by yourself?"

Neji nodded again.

"I live by myself back home too, but I live in an apartment. I bet this little house of yours is cozy huh?"

"Sometimes."

Naruto laughed again. "Did you build it yourself?"

Neji nodded.

"I bet that was hard to do."

"A little bit."

"Ha! You said something else other than "sometimes"!" Naruto yelled, laughing loudly.

Neji looked at him like he was an idiot, yet he had a smile on his face. "You're weird."

"Yup," Naruto replied, laughing.

Neji opened the door to his house and walked in. Naruto followed and stopped in shock again. (A/N: jeez he's getting shocked a lot today… I thought he was a ninja?) There were all kinds of painted papers hanging from the ceiling of the one room house. Neji was walking over to the only table. It was covered in more paper and some blank wall scrolls, along with different size brushes and different ink colors. Naruto looked at the nearest papers hanging from the ceiling. He recognized one of them as the sakura tree and flower field Sakura had bought at that one store.

"So you're the one."

Neji looked back at him. "Huh?"

Naruto looked at the older teen, smiling. "Sakura-chan bought some paintings the other day and she doesn't stop admiring them. You're the one who painted them."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "There just paintings."

"Well, Sakura-chan loves them."

Neji shook his head. "I take it that's that pink-haired girl that was with you?"

Naruto nodded.

Neji shrugged. "Oh well. Can you get me some firewood from behind the house? I need hot water for my brushes."

"Ok," Naruto went around back smiling.

Neji watched him go and when the boy passed the window he knelt near the fire place and formed a few quick seals then blew a small flame out of his mouth, starting a fire in the fireplace. Naruto came back in and saw the already large flame.

"Whoa, how'd you get it so big so quickly."

Neji shrugged and went back to making room on his table.

"Where do you want these?"

"Near the fireplace, please," Neji replied without looking up.

The blonde placed the logs in his arms where he was told and watched Neji. The boy had cleared a large space and was rolling out a long wall scroll. He then picked up a small pot that was full of water and placed it above the fire to heat up.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Neji looked at him. "Do you have steady, fast hands?"

"Fast, yeah, but steady depends on what's needed to be done."

Neji walked towards the door dragging his chair along with him. He then stopped and stood on the chair, pulling down a lot of the paintings. When he had a large handful he walked over to the table and cleared another spot.

"You can stamp these paintings for me."

Naruto walked over and Neji showed him how to stamp them quickly with the inkpad and seal. Soon both boys were working away, Naruto stamping and Neji painting. He was painting the bridge scene on the wall scroll. After a while, Naruto started telling some stories of when he's tried to get Kakashi's mask off. There were a few times when Naruto heard a faint chuckle from the boy, but all Neji did was smile at some of the funny parts. Soon, Naruto had finished stamping all that Neji had given him and so he sat there, still talking. Mid-afternoon was wearing on slowly.

When Neji was putting the finishing touches on the painting, Naruto finally said what was bugging him, "So, what can I call you, since I don't really want to call you "Tsuki"."

"I would prefer it if you didn't call me that either."

Silence descended upon them.

Naruto shifted in his seat, "Well?"

"You never gave me your name. It's impolite to ask a name and not give yours in the first place."

"Oops," Naruto said chuckling. "I'm Uzumaki, Naruto, and I'm going to be the next Hokage."

Neji glanced up at him. "Next Hokage huh? I'm worried for your village."

"Hey!"

Neji smiled faintly. "You swore to never tell anyone where I lived."

Naruto was confused. "Yeah and I intend to keep that promise because I never go back on my word."

Neji's smile faded as a sadness seemed to seep over him. He put the last colors on the painting then left it to dry enough to be hung up. He washed his brushes and stored them in a cup full of other brushes. Then he sat back at looked right at Naruto. "Do you swear to never tell anyone what I am about to tell you?"

* * *

booooorrrrriiiiiiinnnnnngggggg but it picks up after this and because of that my updates for this as well, will be a week apart

reviews welcome even if ur sayin that this is "one weird fanfic" lmao


	4. Chapter 4

srry bout the wait...we were on vacation lol

dis: me no own

jus incase u forgot we left off with neji about to tell naruto his secret or whatever lol

* * *

"Yeah," Naruto said still confused.

Neji sighed. "I'm putting all my trust in you, Naruto-san. Please, don't make me regret my choice of finally trusting someone."

Naruto blinked a couple times. "Ok."

"My real name is Hyuuga, Neji. I am the one you and your friends are looking for."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You knew we were looking for you all this time and you never told me!"

"Please try to understand, Naruto-san. All my life I have been told to avoid any shinobi, especially those who know of the Hyuuga clan or those from the village hidden in the leaves. My mother never told me anything good in accordance with the Hyuuga clan or their village because of the curse mark that is placed upon the branch family. She said that it has never been changed for as long as the clan has existed and that I would've been forced into the life of guardianship of those who would've placed the mark upon me. She told me that's why she fled with me.

"She raised me along this coast, working odd jobs while teaching me many ninja techniques along with the kekkei genkei of our clan. That is what I was using while drawing that bridge."

"So you already know about your heritage?" Naruto asked.

Neji nodded. He then stared at Naruto and the blonde saw the veins pop out near his eyes and the stress marks appear in the faint lavender of his irises. Just like Hinata's.

"There are 15 birds in the trees around this clearing and you have a necklace with a green jewel under your jacket around your neck."

The veins disappeared and he looked back at Naruto normally. The blonde was staring a little dumbfounded at him.

"You really are a Hyuuga."

Neji nodded again.

"But why are you working at that place?!"

The older teen looked down. "Like I told your Sakura-chan, in order for me to be free from that place, I must be bought from the owner."

"But why are you living out here? You can easily run away," Naruto replied.

"It's not that simple." Neji closed his eyes. "That owner knows about my real identity. I didn't tell them, they already knew. My mother told me that now matter what, I must not reveal my identity or let anyone do that otherwise my life and the secrets of the clan will be in danger. That's why I cannot leave that place. They will reveal my secret and I will no longer be safe in hiding if I do leave."

Naruto stared at him. "That's wrong," he whispered. "Maybe there's something we can do to silence them without killing them?"

Neji looked up at him and the blonde saw the sadness that had been eating away at the boy for years. "I have tried many things, Naruto-san. None have worked."

Naruto looked down. "If I found a way, would you be willing to try it?"

"Anything, just to get out of that hell hole."

Naruto smiled up at the other boy. "Then I'll try to come up with whatever I can."

"You won't tell your friends about what I said, will you?"

"Of course not! I swore to you that I wouldn't so I won't say anything unless you tell me to."

Neji smiled in a small relief.

Naruto looked out the window and saw that late afternoon was almost over. "I really got to go or Sakura-chan will kill me for being late."

He got up and was about to head out the door.

"Wait," Neji said.

Naruto turned around and saw Neji rolling up the wall scroll.

"Give this to Sakura-san."

Naruto smiled. "I'm sure she'll love it." He then turned and ran out the door.

Neji watched as his orange and black jacket disappeared amongst the treetops.

I hope you keep your promise, Uzumaki Naruto, he thought sadly.

It had taken Naruto only 5 minutes to get to their hotel. He knocked on Sakura's door and smiled broadly as she opened it.

"Got something for ya," he said with a chuckle.

Sakura raised an eyebrow as he held out the rolled up scroll, but as she opened it her eyes went wide, especially when she saw the seal in the corner.

"It's still freshly painted too," Naruto added.

She looked up at him in shock. "If it's just painted, how'd you get a hold of it? You didn't beat it out of the artist did you?"

Naruto shook his head quickly. "I just hung out with him and he gave me that after he found out how much you like his other paintings."

"Uh-huh."

"Really, Sakura-chan. I honestly didn't hurt him or threaten him or anything like that to get it."

"Well, I guess I'll believe you this time. Thank you Naruto." She closed the door.

Naruto was on cloud 9.

She thanked me with a smile, he thought happily.

xx

"Tsuki-kun, are you feeling ok?" one of the female "workers" at the "house" asked. He had been there all morning, but as the afternoon wore on, his throat wasn't exactly working right and his stomach had started turning knots.

He shook his head wearily at the girl.

"Is it the same as last week?" she asked him.

Neji leaned forward in his seat and put his head in his hands. After a few seconds he nodded then started coughing again. It was a rough, deep, barking cough and each coughing fit lasted for at least a minute.

"I'll go get the owner again." She left while another person brought him some water.

After a few minutes the girl came back with an irritated woman and man.

"I see you're sick again, eh freak?" the woman spat out.

Neji remained doubled over in his seat with his head down.

"Get out of this place before you get us all sick again. I can't loose much more money. You better come back when you're healthy or else."

Neji got up shakily and left.

xx

"Shouldn't Kakashi-sensei be returning tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"He should," Yamato answered.

All three of them were walking towards the "house" again to see if Neji wasn't that busy so they could ask him some questions again. Naruto and Sakura stayed outside while Yamato went in again. Not even a minute of waiting and the jounin returned outside.

"Apparently he's gone on sick leave," Yamato answered.

"Sick leave? I hope he's ok," Sakura said.

Yamato shrugged his "I don't know".

"So, what are we going to do today then?" Naruto asked.

Yamato sighed. "I suppose we could just do what we did yesterday. Search around for his whereabouts."

"Ok," the two teens answered.

They all split off and went their own ways. Naruto wandered nonchalantly towards the side of the city that was in the direction of Neji's house. He was going at the slow pace to make sure he wasn't being followed. When he was sure no one was watching him, Naruto went quickly towards the older teen's place.

* * *

well now to go play scrabble and whoop the other person's ass at it!! XDD


	5. Chapter 5

ello...srry for the wait...if u really wanna kno y i haven't updated...i don't have time any more Y-Y...i've got soooo much freakin homework it's not even funny Y-Y...i'm not gonna list it off cuz then it'll take a while but if ya don't believe me then i will list it all off for ya in teh next chappie if i can ever find time...and the reason i'm able to update now is cuz i'm procrastinating from writing and english report, reading a short story, memorizing vocab, readin ch. 3 of a history book, and writing a response paper...and that's light homework compared to what i've been gettin TT-TT buuuuuut yea...i feel sorry for those who barely get any sleep cuz of sooo much freakin homework...u have my sympathy...have a 5 lb. hershey's chocolate bar hands overworked students the chocolate

and snoopin through some reviews on here (procrastinating yet again lmao) i noticed i did not answer a certain question an anon. reviewer asked...yes neji in this story is stuck in a brothel...my mind was very bored when i came up with this idea over summer...now i don't even have time to type on my fanfics Y-Y...but i noticed that this idea isn't that luvd yet my other story, In a Cat's Body...all i can say is damn!! a lot of people luv that story lmao

dis: if i don't have time to type on my fanfics do u think i would have time to work on the naruto story?!

* * *

After only another 5 minutes of jumping from tree to tree, Naruto arrived at the cabin. No smoke was coming from the chimney.

Naruto knocked on the door. "Neji-san?"

No answer.

Naruto called out again, but there was no reply so he turned the handle of the door. It was unlocked. Naruto entered and looked around. Neji was sitting in a corner with his knees up to his chest and breathing a little loudly.

"Neji-san?"

Said boy looked up at the blonde then closed his eyes again.

Naruto walked over and knelt next to him. "Are you ok?"

Neji glared at him exhaustedly.

"Dumb question, I know," Naruto said with a laugh. "But, what happened?"

Neji motioned with weak hands like he was writing. Naruto understood and looked around on the table. The drawing book and pencil were lying under some of the painting paper. Naruto grabbed it a brought it a back to Neji. The Hyuuga boy opened to a blank page and wrote: I'm sick. It's not the first time this month that this cold has hit me.

Neji put the book down quickly and started coughing. Naruto flinched in pain from the deepness of the coughing. Once the fit passed, Neji sat back gasping for air. The blonde heard the mucus in his throat rattling as he breathed.

"That's one nasty cold," Naruto mumbled.

Naruto stayed with Neji for the rest of the day until he had to leave in the evening. He would've brought Sakura to Neji right away if it weren't for Neji vigorously shaking his head no, but Naruto threatened that if he didn't get a little better in 2 days, then Sakura is going to see him whether he liked it or not. Neji just rolled his eyes.

The first thought that ran through Naruto's mind when he threatened that was that he was sounding like Iruka.

xx

The three Konoha shinobis were sitting in one of the hotel rooms the next morning discussing what little info they had. A knock resounded through the door and when Yamato answered it, they all saw Kakashi, Sai, and Hyuuga Hiashi standing there.

"Hiashi-sama," Yamato greeted politely as he stepped to the side to let them in then closed the door behind them.

"I have informed Hiashi-sama on our way here all I knew before I left. What else have you found while we were gone?" Kakashi asked immediately.

Yamato sighed. "Sadly, not much. This boy knows how to keep his head out of trouble. All we found out is that he never knew his father, his mother is dead, he is well aware of the Konohagakure and he most likely knows about the Hyuuga ways. He also doesn't live at that place and shows up there 3 days out of the week."

"What days are those?" Hiashi asked.

"Monday, Wednesday, and Friday," Yamato answered.

"Do you know where he resides when he's not at that place?" Hiashi asked.

Yamato shook his head.

"Do you even have his name?" the Hyuuga lord asked a little irritatedly.

"Only his work name," Yamato said.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow and they all knew that the Hyuuga wasn't too happy with them.

"Um, Hiashi-sama?" Sakura asked.

Said man looked at her.

"On one of the rare occasions when we could actually talk to him, he brought up a good question. He asked what we or the Hyuuga clan would actually do to him if he was the one we were looking for?"

Everyone looked at Hiashi.

He didn't hesitate to respond, "It was decided long ago that he would be accept back into the clan and, if he is fit enough, trained to be a ninja."

"What about that curse mark?" Naruto asked.

Hiashi fixed his white eyes upon the boy, "As all branch members have it, it will be placed upon him as well."

Much to Kakashi and Yamato's surprise, Naruto didn't have any reaction to this statement. He only nodded.

The next day they all visited the "house", but Neji wasn't there. Hiashi had remained outside and inconspicuous while Kakashi and Yamato went in and asked for him.

They both came out.

"He's still on sick leave," Yamato said.

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"I say we should look around for him again incase he needs a doctor or something," Sakura said.

"I would have to agree with her," Hiashi said.

They all left their own ways. Naruto had to actually act like he was looking for Neji for quite a distance until he thought he was out of Hiashi's byakugan range. Then he high tailed it to Neji's.

Neji was actually sitting outside, drawing today.

"Neji-san." Naruto jumped down from the tree. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm better," he croaked out.

"Sorry I couldn't come yesterday. The Hyuuga clan lord arrived."

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say anything to them!" Naruto said quickly. "He's only here to see if it really is you. It wasn't my idea and I've kept my promise."

Neji looked back down at his newest drawing. "A little jumpy, aren't we?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I thought you were accusing me of breaking my promise."

Neji smiled faintly. "I was only shocked that the clan lord came. I wasn't accusing you of breaking your promise, unless you did?" He glared up at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head no vigorously. Neji looked back down.

Man, he's definitely got the Hyuuga glare, Naruto thought to himself.

"So, how did your throat get better enough for you to be able to talk?"

"I've been healing it."

"You know medical jutsu?!"

Neji nodded. "Mom taught me some because I was on my own a lot while she was alive."

"Oh," was all Naruto said.

They remained there in the clearing, quiet. The only sound from either of them was the scratching of Neji's pencil.

After a while Naruto broke the silence, "Um, I found out what the clan might do to you if you returned to the village."

Neji looked up.

"Hiashi-sama said that you would be accepted back into the clan and trained as a ninja, but the mark would be placed upon you."

Neji's eyes hardened.

Naruto understood his cold look, "Same thing I thought. Do you think talking with him might get him to reconsider placing the mark upon you?"

Neji looked down, anger still resonating from him. "I doubt it."

Naruto sighed. "So you don't want to try to talk to him about it. Hiashi-sama will be one of the few who are actually able to free you from that place."

"I don't want to be forced to go back to the village, Naruto," Neji said angrily.

Even though the Hyuuga was weaker than him, Naruto still felt a shiver of slight fear run down his back. He was definitely Hiashi's nephew. The jinchuuriki stood there trying to come up with a way to get them to talk, yet keep Neji safe from being forced back to the village, but the only idea that came was kage bunshin no jutsu.

"How good are your chakra skills?"

Neji looked up. "Why?"

"I might have an idea that'll allow you to talk to Hiashi-sama yet avoid being found."

Neji's face scrunched in confusion. Naruto instantly formed one seal and 10 Narutos were standing in the clearing.

One of the boys stepped forward, "This is kage bunshin no jutsu. Each clone has a mind and will of their own, but when the jutsu stops," the clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke and only one Naruto remained. "The experiences the clones get all come back to you. So if you have one a ways away talking to someone then you end the jutsu, the knowledge you get from the conversation will come to you."

Neji thought for a minute then looked back up at Naruto, "I'm willing to try it, if I you say I can actually talk to this Hiashi-sama without putting my life in danger."

Naruto grinned.

It was a Friday that Neji had agreed to learn the kage bunshin no jutsu. Naruto showed him how to do it and after a while of practicing, Neji had the skill down enough to hold 8 bunshins for 30 minutes. Naruto was a little impressed at how fast he caught on since Neji has never been trained properly in ninja ways. Naruto left that evening hoping that the other boy could practice enough on Saturday so they could have the little talk on Sunday. All Saturday, Naruto had to act like he was looking for the Hyuuga boy and they all had to suffer the silent anger that was slowly building in Hiashi. By late afternoon on Saturday, Naruto was able to escape to Neji's for a little bit so they could come up with a plan. It was agreed that Naruto would tell the others what Neji had told him before they all meet up at the bridge Neji had drawn.

xx

Sunday came and after lunchtime, Naruto caught everyone before they could leave again and go back to searching. They all stood staring at him strangely in the quiet hotel room.

"I promised not to tell this unless I was given permission to, and yesterday I received that permission." Naruto looked at them all then said, "I've been in contact with the boy since Tuesday. I even know his name, it's Hyuuga Neji."

Sakura stared at him in disbelief (Sai was emotionless as normal) while the 3 jounin's glared at him.

"Why weren't we informed of this earlier, Naruto?" Yamato hissed.

He looked calmly at Yamato. "I swore not to tell."

"That wasn't a very wise decision, Naruto," Kakashi said quietly.

"I know, but if it weren't for that I wouldn't have been able to get the info I did nor would I have been able to convince him to talk to us."

They all looked at him silently in shock.

"You were able to arrange a meeting time?" Kakashi said a little stunned.

Naruto nodded, "But I have to tell you what he's told me to save us time when we meet up with him."

Naruto instantly started in. There wasn't much to tell since Neji didn't tell him much. He also told them why Neji was never able to escape while he could from that place. At the end of the tale, he didn't give them time for questions but said, "Meet me at the bridge that's right inside the forest edge in 20 minutes. Neji-san will be with me."

With that he turned and left immediately.

* * *

be thankful for updates since they'll be somewhat rare lmao...although i'll try not to let my ff's go un-updated longer than a month...unless i'm in a dead end lmao


	6. Chapter 6

ehhehehehe i don't have much of an excuse for this lmao...tooo late of an update...of the 3 in-progress stories...i was (and still am) stuck on the frozen chakra...but i had many ideas for In a Cat's Body so i finished that...yes taht story is done XD i finished that back in mid-september XD but then tests hit...i hate high school and college classes at the same time...homework galore to the point i was literally only able to get on teh internet for 15 minutes...but now it's x-mas break and teh writer's block is GONE on this story...sooo i got a LOT typed on this so you can expect many updates and i will be able to finish typing on this story, but updates will be a few days apart even when the typing on this is finished lol

o and i noticed a lil oopsy in the prev. chappie but i fixed it...everything is the same except for a few words in it lol

reminder...neji will be ooc...duh...he never grew up in konoha

dis: me don't own naruto...have no time to own lmao

* * *

A little more than 5 minutes later, Naruto arrived at Neji's. He had to take the longer route to make sure he wasn't being followed. He could only hope Hiashi didn't use his byakugan to follow him.

Neji walked into the clearing. "Well?"

Naruto sighed. "I thought I was going to die back there with Hiashi-sama glaring at me like that, but they have agreed to come and meet us at the bridge. We need to be there in less than 15 minutes."

Neji nodded.

"We'll go to that little rock ledge not far from here so you can remain hopefully out of Hiashi-sama's vision."

"Remember to go a little slower when heading back to the bridge, I can only hold a bunshin for about 20 minutes if I use chakra to move through the tress."

"Ok."

Naruto and Neji headed farther into the forest and when the said rock ledge appeared, Neji created a bunshin that followed Naruto back towards the bridge, which would take about 8 minutes to get to from the rocks at Neji's determined pace.

xx

Everyone stood on the little bridge waiting for Naruto. Even though they were early by a few minutes, tension was still high. After a little bit, the jounin all looked in a certain direction and Sakura assumed that Naruto was returning. Sure enough, the blonde came jumping through the trees followed by another. As they landed near the crossing, Hiashi saw the strong resemblance the other boy had to his deceased twin brother.

Naruto walked onto the bridge smiling followed by Neji. "Neji-san, this is Yamato-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Hiashi-sama, Sai, and Sakura-chan."

Neji bowed to Sakura and said, "I am sorry for my attitude the other day. I was really tired."

Sakura blushed faintly, "It's nothing, really. How's your cold doing?"

"It's getting better," he croaked.

"I tried to convince him to let you see him the other day, Sakura-chan. His cough was horrible and he couldn't talk at all," Naruto said.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "You don't sound like you had a horrible cough. How did you get over it so quickly?"

"I've been healing my throat."

They all looked shocked (except for Naruto).

"You know medical jutsu?" the kunoichi asked.

Neji nodded. "A little bit. Mother taught me the most I could do at that age before she passed on."

"How old were you when she passed on?" Hiashi asked.

"8."

"Eight and you could do some small medical ninjutsu?" Hiashi repeated in astonishment.

Neji nodded.

"Do you know the reason your eyes are white?" Hiashi continued.

Neji looked at Naruto, "I though we agreed you'd tell them everything."

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a dorky grin. "I kind of accidentally left that out."

Neji's eyebrow went up and Naruto quickly added, "But I told them everything else."

Neji rolled his eyes and looked back at the older Hyuuga, "The range of my byakugan is a radius of about 500 meters all the way around." (A/N: if my calculations are correct, there is a little over 1000 meters in a mile, if not please tell me the correct amount)

Hiashi's eyes widened slightly.

"What I would like to ask is if there is any way to silence those who bind me to that place." Neji spat out the last few words like they were venom.

"You could easily come back to the village with us and you'd have nothing to worry about," Hiashi said.

Naruto saw Neji's shoulders stiffen slightly, but was relieved when the boy's eyes and attitude remained calm and emotionless. "I am never going back to that place if all I'll end up getting is that mark placed upon me."

They all stood silently in shock, except for Naruto, who spoke up: "Can't you just forget about placing that mark upon him, Hiashi-sama?"

The older Hyuuga sighed and shook his head no.

"Why not?!"

"Naruto-san," Neji said calmly looking at the blonde, "It would be unfair to the others in the branch family if I didn't get that mark. Many of those would probably steal away their children for a long time and have them found after a few years in order to let them avoid the curse mark if Hiashi-sama did allow me to not get the mark."

They all stared in shock at the Hyuuga teen as he looked calmly at Naruto. None of them (except once again for Naruto) expected this kind of intelligence from one who has never been in clan before.

Neji looked back at his Uncle. "Is there any way I can be free of that place?"

He saw the small plea in his nephew's eyes. "I'm not sure, but I can try to see if there is anything that I can do."

"Thank you," Neji said with a bow then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Everyone stared in shock once again at that spot (and once again except for Naruto).

"Kage bunshin no jutsu?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "Yup, he was fast at picking it up too."

"What other jutsus does he know?" Hiashi asked.

"I don't really know. I do know that he can perform a fire jutsu, but I don't know how large."

"He's quite skilled for not growing up in the village," Yamato stated.

"Yes, it's a shame someone with his skill was taken away," Hiashi added.

"How do you plan on freeing him from that place, Hiashi-sama?" Kakashi asked quietly.

Hiashi shook his head. "I'm not quite sure. I'd prefer to take the boy back to the village. We can't leave him unprotected and unskilled in jounin fights in case enemy ninja come for the byakugan secrets."

"He's bound and determined to not go back," Sakura stated.

All of them stood there in silence. The minutes dragged on.

Hiashi sighed and looked up at the sky. "I need to discuss this with the rest of the clan and the Hokage."

"I'll accompany you back," Kakashi said.

"No, I want you to stay here and keep an eye on him. If we were able to find him, there's no clue as to who else has recognized him. We can't risk anything. I'll have Sai accompany me back."

"Understood."

Hiashi looked at the pale boy. "Let's get our stuff and leave immediately."

"Hai."

Both left quickly. Naruto looked at the others.

"What are we going to do about Neji?" he asked quietly.

"There's not much we can do," Kakashi replied quietly.

Sakura let out a frustrated sound. "It's not right what those people are doing to keep him there. They're using him!"

Kakashi sighed and nodded. "Yes, but we can't do much with the little we have. We have to wait for Hiashi-sama and the others to come to a decision."

"It's wrong, though!" she continued.

"Sakura," Yamato interrupted. "This isn't something that can be won by force. It requires more resources, mainly money, if the only safe way to free him is to pay those people."

"I know, but…" She sighed and leaned back against the bridge. "It just pisses me off."

"Me too, Sakura-chan," Naruto replied quietly.

The clone moved farther back behind the tree. He had followed farther behind Naruto without the blonde realizing it. When the other clone had disappeared, he stayed behind, hidden, and heard all that was discussed. Neji let out a faint smile and ended the jutsu.

xx

"My lord Hiashi-sama, you're back so soon. Was it not the missing child?" a fellow main branch member asked.

"It will all be discussed later. Right now, I need to gather everyone for an emergency meeting. Please go get as many members of the clan while I go ask for Tsunade-sama."

"Hai, lord."

xx

"Hiashi-sama, what's the reason for this meeting?"

Hiashi looked at the crowd in his house. Tsunade was seated behind him with the same look on her face.

"The missing Hyuuga child has been found."

"What!" everyone shouted.

"Would you mind explaining even more," Tsunade asked quietly.

Hiashi closed his eyes. "Apparently he had been traveling from city to city with his mother until she died when he was 8. Ever since then he has been traveling by himself until someone who knows of our clan ensnared him by threatening to reveal his heritage to enemy villages. He's been stuck working for them ever since."

"Doing what?" some one asked.

Hiashi sighed and looked up. "They've been selling his body."

Gasps sounded throughout the room. Many were stunned that one of their own bloodline would fall to such a level as prostitution.

"Are you sure this is the boy that was taken years ago?" Tsunade inquired.

"He looked like Hizashi and there was no sign of any kind of genjutsu."

More whisperings erupted around the room.

"What is it you propose us to do?" one man asked.

* * *

soooo reviews welcomed...flamers destroyed...updates soon lol


	7. Chapter 7

sooo i felt like being nice since it's x-mas and posting this lmao...i got me a new stereo for x-mas...my old one i've had for about 8 years and it doesn't play burned cds and only 1 cd drawer works on it lmao...and i got an external hard drive so i can finally back up all my files on my comp XD lol

dis: me don't own kishimoto's plot bunny that spawned the widely luvd anime/manga/games called naruto Y-Y

* * *

Neji looked through the bars of the "house". There weren't that many people out, just the normal, drunk crowd leaving the pubs as they closed. It was the middle of the night and the "house" should be closing here soon too. He sighed and lay on his back.

The night is so clear. I'm surprised I can see the stars so far in town, he thought to himself.

Raised voices came from in the "house".

Great, the owner's drunk and taking it out on a poor girl, again.

Neji sat up and concentrated charka to his ears to listen in on the conversation.

"You didn't earn enough money tonight!" A smack resounded with a thud and a whimper.

"I'm sorry, madam. I'll try harder tomorrow."

"You'll try harder? And how will you do that? Instead, why don't you convince your customers to give you more tips!?"

Neji stood up and slowly walked inside. A few of the girls were in the front. They're facades dropped and worry covered their faces as they looked at Neji.

"Tsuki-san, Madam's really drunk tonight and she's taking it out on Peach," one girl spoke up.

Neji sighed and walked towards the back room.

"Be careful," the girls whispered to his back.

The back room on the first floor was mainly for food storage and the small kitchen. Neji stayed in the shadows and looked at the mess in the room. There were a few overturned rice barrels, some broken dishes, and a broken chair. In the middle stood the owner and lying on the ground in front of her was the frail girl known as Peach. She was sobbing and staring up in fear at the raging woman. The owner stopped yelling and stumbled over to the island and grabbed something off of it. Neji saw it flash in the dim light. He watched her closely from the shadows as she stumbled back in front of the girl.

"You've been causing me more problems instead of getting me more money," she spluttered out. The woman raised her hand.

"No, madam, please, don't!" Peach sobbed louder.

Neji moved out of the shadows and grabbed the woman's arm. She jumped and stumbled in shock.

"Tsuki-san!" Peach gasped.

"Peach-san, please get out of here," he said softly.

The girl obliged and ran out of the room.

"You. You always do that. Are you asking to die?" the woman growled.

Neji smelled the sake on her breath and just continued to stare defiantly at her.

Her face crinkled in rage as she swung around with her free arm. Neji just stood there and took her hits, even the ones from the knife.

xx

Naruto jumped leisurely from tree to tree. It was mid-afternoon and Kakashi asked him to check up on Neji since he refused to tell where the boy lived. Naruto arrived at the house.

"Neji-san?" He knocked on the door.

Nothing.

"Neji, are you home?" He tried the handle but it was locked.

Naruto frowned and jumped off towards the field. He wasn't there either. Naruto got a bad feeling, something was wrong. He jumped quickly throughout the surrounding forest. Nothing.

"Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei!" Naruto burst into the room, causing the three to jump up.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I can't find Neji-san anywhere."

The jounins looked at each other.

"The "house,"" Yamato said.

Kakashi nodded and all four of them ran off to the "house."

Yamato casually strolled into the front entrance and inquired about the boy. At first the greeting woman said he was gone on sick leave, but after some persuasion by the anbu, she told him.

Yamato quickly walked outside to the others. "Apparently, the owner was drunk last night and Neji-san had to defend the girls. By the way that woman talked, it seemed like was a common thing."

"How badly is he hurt?" Sakura asked.

Yamato shook his head. "I don't know, but the woman is allowing us to see him right now since the owner is gone for a while."

Sakura stood up quickly and walked inside, followed by the others. The elderly woman that had greeted Sakura the other day led them into the back and down some halls to a secluded room. Quietly, she opened the sliding door and ushered them in. A couple girls stood up in shock at their entrance.

"It's alright girls," the woman whispered. "These people know Tsuki."

The two girls moved to a far wall and watched quietly. Sakura moved to Neji's side and pulled back the sheets. There were many bandages wrapped about his torso and blood was still seeping through them. The kunoichi began unwrapping the wounds.

"What are you doing?" one of the girls gasped.

"Don't worry, I'm a medic nin," Sakura replied.

"Can you tell us what exactly happened?" Kakashi asked.

The girls looked down.

"He always does this," the older of the two whispered. "Whenever Madam is drunk, she gets angry and takes it out on us. Tsuki-san always steps in between us and Madam's anger and lets her take it out on him."

"How often does this happen?" Kakash continued.

The two looked at each other.

"About 2 to 3 times a month. Last night, Madam was hurting me and she grabbed a knife. That's when Tsuki-san came out of no where and told me to leave."

"These wounds aren't that deep, and they aren't near any vital organs," Sakura stated.

"What is she doing?" the older girl asked, referring to Sakura.

"I'm healing the deeper wounds and getting rid of the infections," Sakura replied without turning away.

"Will he be ok?" the younger whimpered.

"Yes."

Silence covered the room as Sakura worked quickly. Naruto glanced over her shoulder and noticed the bruises that were shining faintly on his side.

Neji started to move. Sakura stayed where she was, continuing to heal him. The boy's eyes opened slowly and looked at Sakura.

She smiled. "I'm healing your wounds, so please don't move around too much."

The two girls came to his side quickly when they saw Sakura talking to him.

"Are you all right, Tsuki-san?" Peach asked quietly.

He looked at her. "I'm fine."

A tear slid down the girl's face. "Thank you, for saving me last night."

"It was nothing," he replied.

"Hey, Neji-san?"

Said boy looked at Naruto.

"Why did you let that woman hit you?" Naruto asked.

"If I dodge every one of her hits, she gets angrier and will be even harsher to the girls. But, if I let her hit me a few times, she feels like she's winning and won't take it out on the girls."

"Oh," was all Naruto said.

"You're always looking after us Tsuki-san," the older girl whispered.

Sakura sat back and looked at Neji. "None of your wounds were even close to being fatal. Does your head hurt?"

Neji shook his head no and sat up. All the cuts were gone, but some of the bruises remained.

"It's best if your body heals naturally most of the time," Sakura explained when she noticed him looking at the bruises.

"I know," he replied.

"Would you like anything to drink, or eat," Peach asked.

Neji shook his head again.

The greeting woman spoke up: "It'd be best if all of you leave here soon. Madam will be back any minute now."

Neji looked behind Sakura and Naruto and saw Yamato and Kakashi. They waved with a smile.

"Neji-san, would you like me to help you get home?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Ok."

The four shinobi slowly left the room. Naruto was last as he glanced over his shoulder at the older boy. He then turned and left.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked when they were outside.

"Yes?"

"Isn't there anything we could do to get the law into this and shut down this place? It'd free Neji-san without any money needed."

Kakashi thought on it. "There might be a way. We could look into that while we wait for Hiashi-sama to return."

Sakura and Naruto smiled. 

* * *

u kno...it's weird that i don't have much to say on teh a/n's in this story...in the other stories i usually have a bit more to say lmao...o well...comments welcome


	8. Chapter 8

tis the season to be giving lmao...boredom so i figured 3 days was a good wait for an update on this lmao...don'tcha luv me j/k lol

dis: don't own naruto...but i would willingly bargain an offer to own one of the characters lol 

* * *

"Hiashi-sama," Yamato greeted.

Hiashi walked into the hotel room with Sai following behind him. He glanced at the four sitting around the beds.

"Any change?" he asked.

"Neji's letting us talk to him more, but not that much. Also, we may have found a way to get him out of that place," Yamato informed.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. Yamato continued explaining.

"This boy is continually surprising," Hiashi said when Yamato finished.

"What did you decide to do with him," Naruto asked.

Now it was Hiashi's turn to explain.

xx

Neji glanced outside the door.

"You have no more reservations for 2 hours, Tsuki-san," the greeting lady told him.

"Good, now I can rest," he sighed.

"How are your wounds?" the woman asked quietly.

"They're fine."

"Have any of your customers been turned away by them?"

Neji shot her a glare, but answered anyways. "No, sadly they haven't."

The elderly lady sighed. "It's such a shame that one as young and smart as you are, to be caught in a place like this."

Neji started to walk away.

"Neji-san!"

The boy turned around to see a smiling Naruto standing in the doorway.

"Naruto-san, what are you doing here?"

"Came to get ya," he said smling.

Neji sighed. "You know I can't leave today."

A couple police stepped in, followed by Yamato and Kakashi.

"We'd like to talk to the owner of this place," one of them said to the greeting lady.

"Of course." She went upstairs quickly.

The officers looked at Neji. "Are you the one they call Tsuki?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind coming with us down to the station. All we need is your statement of what has all been done when this place isn't open."

Neji looked at Kakashi and Yamato.

"It's the safest way to get you out and to help the girls here as well," Yamato said.

Footsteps came down the stairs and everyone looked up to see the owner coming down, all disheveled like she had just woken up.

"What is going on here?" she demanded.

"Ma'am, we have reason to believe that there has been abuse to the workers of this place, and attempted murder. We'd like you to come down to the station with us for a little while so we can ask you some questions."

The woman glared daggers and Neji, who just calmly looked back.

"Ma'am, please come with us now."

The woman glared at the officers and continued down the stairs. They escorted her out and motioned for Neji to follow. As he passed Naruto, the blonde smiled.

xx

A couple hours later, Yamato entered the lobby of the hotel and found Sakura, Sai, and Hiashi.

"So?" Sakura asked anxiously.

Yamato sat down and smiled. "The place has been shut down, the woman in jail, and all the workers free."

Sakura let out a sigh. "That's good."

"And what about Neji?" Hiashi inquired.

"He's with Naruto and Kakashi-senpai. We're to meet up with them at the bridge. Neji's willing to listen to your proposition, Hiashi-sama."

"Good."

xx

Naruto stood impatiently on the bridge. Neji was looking up at the sky, relief covering all his face.

"Neji-san!"

Neji looked up as the kunoichi jumped down from the tree. "Sakura-san."

"How are your wounds?"

"They're fine, thanks to you."

"Oh, it was no problem," she said, smiling.

Neji looked at the older Hyuuga standing behind the girl. "Hiashi-sama."

"It took quite a bit of debating, but I believe I've found a way for you to be trained without gaining the mark."

Neji's eyes widened.

"The branch family is unaware of this deal and only those who attended the meeting knows that you've been found. We've agreed that one of the main branch members can teach you the gentle palm technique, as well as many other ninja skills, as long as you pledge your loyalty as Konoha. You won't be required to come to the village, but you can travel about the Fire country acting as an extra pair of ears for Konoha."

Neji remained stunned. "You'll actually allow this?"

Hiashi nodded. "As my brother's son, I will personally hand pick the one to teach you."

Neji's eyes widened more.

Hiashi smiled. (AN: it's the end of the world…hiashi smiled lol) "Yes, you are my nephew. Now, what do you say to the deal? Our Hokage agrees with it as well, as long as you act as our ears and will come to Konoha when called on."

Neji looked down and remained quiet.

"Neji-san?" Naruto asked. "What's wrong?"

He looked away from the group and mumbled: "Mother gave her life raising me away from all that. I don't want to put all her efforts to waste."

"I figured as much," Hiashi replied.

Everyone looked at him. He brought out an old, yellow, well-folded paper and held it out to Neji. The boy took it and stared at it.

"Your mother left that on the pillow in your bed the night she disappeared with you."

Neji opened it and read. When he finished, he looked up at Hiashi, confused. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Your mother kidnapped you to keep you out of the ways of our clan, and to prevent the mark befalling you. This deal that I offer respects those wishes. If it weren't for that letter, those in the meeting would've had you brought into the clan and the mark placed on you."

Neji remained silent as he looked down at the familiar script.

"You won't be wasting all your mother's efforts. If you allow us to train you and you can handle jounin level fights on your own, then we'll leave you alone and you'll only have to report to the Hokage every now and then. You'll be able to protect the byakugan secrets effectively."

"How do I know what you're saying is true?" Neji asked.

Hiashi sighed. "You'll just have to trust me."

Neji remained looking at the paper.

"Please, Neji-san?" Naruto asked. "Clan members are too arrogant to break their word."

Hiashi glared at Naruto, but kept his mouth shut.

Neji looked at the begging boy.

"It's a chance at a new life," Naruto continued.

Neji looked up at Hiashi. "Do I have your word that the mark will not be placed on me?"

"My word as both clan head and as your uncle."

Neji sighed. "I agree to it then."

Naruto's smile widened and he jumped on Neji, laughing. "Now I can teach you a lot of cool new jutsus and there's this one that works really well as a distraction."

"Naruto." Sakura was glaring at the boy.

Naruto cowered behind Neji.

"I hope your not talking about that childish jutsu of yours," she growled.

"Not at all Sakura-chan," he said from behind Neji.

Sakura shot another glare at him then turned around.

"Try not to piss her off because she has monstrous strength," Naruto whispered loudly to Neji.

Sakura turned around and started charging towards Naruto. "I do NOT have monstrous strength!"

Naruto ran with Sakura hot on his heels. The others chuckled at the scene. Neji was smiling. He felt a hand fall on his shoulder, gently. He looked up and saw Hiashi.

"Thank you, for agreeing to it." 

* * *

OWARI

yup...end of this story...thank you to all who reviewed, fav'd, added this to alerts, so on and so forth lol

if u want a sequel to this (trust me the evil lil plot bunny for the sequel is bouncing around annoyingly up there) jus say so in a review or pm...i'll will type on it and i'll try to get it halfway done before i post it...so we don't run into the lil update problems as easily lmao


End file.
